vis_writing_dumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naida
Personality Full of never ending curiosity, Naida has buried herself in studies. She's smart, but 'book smart' would be more accurate. In the ways of mortal social interactions and morality, her otherworldliness shows. She is arrogant and selfish. Her own survival and well being is the first thing on her mind and she's unafraid of throwing others under the bus or into danger to save herself. In her mind, other mortals are below her (even though she is mortal herself). She is never lacking in confidence, and getting her to admit she was wrong can sometimes be a struggle. That's not to say that she's completely cold. Naida laughs, smiles, and enjoys life much as others do. She enjoys talking with others, even if her words are blunt. Outside of exploration, her skillset is focused around helping and healing others and she won't hesitate to assist in a crisis. Naida spends her time studying. Her voracious appetite for information extends mostly to history and people, but also anything she finds useful. An adventurer's spirit burns within her, driving her to explore and experience different things. The world fascinates her, from the smallest creatures to the most complex society. She is open to trying new things, be it food or risky adventure. In the same way, she is less suspicious of strangers than others (within reason). Background Naida was born from from a genie mingling with an elven woman. On the human-dominated Moonshae Isles, she was going to have a hard life. Believing this, the genie decided to steal young Naida away. For some years, she was raised by her genie parent. Her head was filled with grandoise notions about her place in the world; how she was inherently better than other mortals. Life on the Elemental Plane of Water was much different than that on Toril. Inhabitants ranged from vague spirits to impressive magical creatures. While the physical differences are quite drastic, the most important one is less visible: the culture. Or, what can be called culture on a magical plane of existence. The planes are primal, and it seeps into the inhabitants. Freedom, adventure, and Despite the genie's efforts to keep her isolated on the Elemental Plane of Water, Naida had a growing interest in the other mortal races. It was inevitable that she would end up interested in her mortal heritage. And so one day, she refused to return with the genie to the elemental planes. Alone for the first time in her life, she wasn't really sure what to do. Without any direction, she decided to finish exploring the ruin nearby; her 'father' had been wanting to investigate it, chasing the rumor of a powerful magical artifact hidden in its depths. Within, she ran into another explorer; ome who was more interested in documenting the ruins than plundering them. As this went against her beliefs that all mortals were selfish and greedy, Naida too interest in the human. At first, he was unwilling to interact with her, mistaking her otherworldly appearance for that of some malevolent spirit or monster. But she was persistent, and eventually he begrudgingly allowed her to travel with him. During their travels, the two came to know each other, and their relationship evolved into that of mentor and student. Her now-mentor, Athalos Karda, was a bit reclusive, but it had given him the patience and thick skin to deal with Naida. Their travels kept them mostly away from civilization. Neither minded, really. However, it meant that Naida didn't get much experience in dealing with others. After a year together, she chose to go her own way, yearning to see the rest of the world and the wonders it holds. One day on the Isles, she came across an ambushed noble family. They had weapons, but didn't know how to use them, and their two bodyguards were overwhelmed by the bandit's numbers. Naida intervened and assisted in scaring away the bandits. In gratitude, the nobles rewarded her with the contract of one of their bodyguards: Gnobody. She eagerly accepted and is glad to have someone to take the brunt of the danger for her. The two haven't been together long -- only having visited one dig site together -- but it has established the 'pecking order' of their relationship. Naida sees Gnobody as a useful meat shield, and not much more. Relationships ;Athalos Karda :The first human Naida encountered on her own, Athalos Karda wouldn't know the impact he would have on her relatively inexperienced mind. He would end up becoming her mentor, teaching her about the ways of archaeology, about how history could be as intriguing as the present, and about respecting the world around them. He values the truth above all else, which has inadvertently pushed him away from the historian's guild on the Moonshae Isles. His abrasive nature, combined with his stubbornness and passion, led to him creating conflict when his opinions on certain events (and leaders in the guild) conflicted with popular opinion. Thus, he chose to leave the guild, pursuing his vision of the truth. He's working on publishing a book with his findings in the future. Recent Events *asdad Level 1 Stats Original Rolls Changelog *10/19/19 - added Recent Events section Reference Links Artificer (Revisited) - Alchemist Genasi Marids Elemental Realms Elemental Plane of Water Cresting Spires Istishia Category:Characters